Sevens
by JCSwriter
Summary: Post Series.  Ch 3 posted.  It's time to start planning the rest of their lives.  CH 1 mentions suicide, Character Deaths.  Wars do that. But they also show you what is really important. And who you can trust with your life. Even if it is Snape or Malfoy.  ABANDONED for now.
1. Chapter 1

Seven.

It was perceived to be a very powerful number in both the magical and Muggle worlds.

Seven days in a week. Seven days for God to create the world.

Seven Seven o-seven was the most poplar Saturday for weddings in the Muggle world that year.

Seven deadly sins.

Seven pieces of a black and evil soul.

Six Horcrux. Horcruxes? How did you make such a sacrilege plural?

No matter, they were all gone now.

Slytherin's ring, destroyed by Dumbledore - One.

The locket, long gone at the hands of Regulus Black. Sirius.

Thoughts of the two pieces brought up thoughts of the men. Dumbledore, falling to a heap, the light gone from the world forever. Sirius falling back through the cursed veil, gone as though he'd never been there.

Stop it. Keep your Locket - Two.

He thought the journal was one. The journal that had controlled Ginny Weasley in her first year. But the journal held only a memory but it gave Riddle the idea of the rest.

Helga Hufflepuff's cup found hidden in a tree in Northern France. Three.

Gryffindor's dagger found hidden in a castle wall at the far northern tip of Scotland. - Four.

Ravenclaw's jewel encrusted mirror, hidden in a well near London - Five.

Six and Seven.

One small and corrupt piece, barely registering as a soul, still rested within Tom Riddle.

And the last, the worst…

Seven.

Seven days in a week.

Seven deadly sins.

Seven years the children were supposed to be in school at Hogwarts. Instead there were Seven years of war.

Seven brutal ugly battles. Children bleeding in Seven of the bloodiest days in Magical history.

And finally seven hours of direct wand to wand fighting.

Until standing on a hilltop not far from Hogwarts Castle, it ended.

Severus blinked.

He was still laying on a ragged cot in Azkaban staring at seven cracks in the brick at eye level on the wall across from him. Seven.

In the very end there had been seven.

Harry Potter, bleeding from the nose and mouth from the powerful spell Hermione Granger had used to rip the remaining Horcrux out from behind the scar on his forehead.

Hermione herself, clothes saturated in blood, both her own and not. Pale and weak both from the cascade of spells she'd endured and the drain of the intense magic she'd employed to free Potter.

Lupin, stronger then he'd ever seen him, finally tapping into the werewolf within to strengthen and shine.

Arthur Weasley. Aged a thousand years by grief and obviously injured but standing tall. Almost as tall as…

Neville Longbottom. Merlin when did he get so TALL? Brave he knew. Gryffindor to the bone.

And the last two. How shocked Riddle had been at the last two.

Cowering on the ground as spells flew in the fields below them.

Harry and Hermione stood shoulder to shoulder. The spell cast. The piece of Riddle's soul - the last piece he placed that long ago Halloween night - removed from Harry and cast to the winds.

Weasley and Longbottom a short distance away.

Lupin was alone at the third point. And Severus limped up to stand along side of him.

"Severus", Lupin had greeted without turning. "Glad you made it to this."

"Me too," Severus had replied.

"Step over," Harry had ordered.

"We need the four points covered." Hermione had explained.

Severus looked, both of them had been staring straight at him with absolute trust.

So he'd moved.

And suddenly both of their wands went from covering Riddle, to pointing at him.

Severus had been frozen in shock and complete understanding, waiting for his end to come when a voice spoke at his shoulder.

"I'm here to help kill the bastard."

Lucius Malfoy.

The man who currently shared his ten by ten by ten foot cell.

The man who'd been Severus' best friend since his first day at Hogwarts. Three years older and violently protective of what he considered to be his. He still looked back gratefully at the day he was claimed as something belonging to Lucius Malfoy, despite the rumors that came from it.

A million things passed between them as their eyes met when Lucius took his place at Severus' shoulder.

Seven.

The others all looked to Harry.

Seven years had passed since his sixteenth year. But at twenty three he still seemed so young. Even standing there covered in blood.

"All of us. On one." He'd said. "Three"

Together they all chanted, "Two."

One

Seven Killing Curses flew from Seven wands. Each struck a different point on the body of the man most feared in all of wizarding history. Each alone would have killed him. Seven together blew him apart.

The shock wave threw each of them to the ground, knocking the air from their lungs and leaving them gasping.

Then a ripping feeling. Like his heart was being torn from his chest. With an outward gasp, Severus felt something leave him. Opening his eyes in horror of the knowledge that something vitally important was being taken from him. He saw a small glowing crescent hovering above his face.

He didn't hear the words she spoke. Just the soothing tone of them. The glowing crescent moon of his soul gave a little wink and slipped back into his open mouth and he felt restored. When he'd killed Dumbledore it had been under orders. Dumbledore's own orders. All he'd felt in that moment was extreme loss and anguish. When he'd killed Riddle, all he'd felt was rage and vile evil. His soul knew the difference

Six men laying in the dirt and ash of their enemy looked up to the woman who stood in their center. She was covered in blood, from head to toe. But she glowed with an inner light so pure, it hurt to look but was impossible to turn from.

"Remember this moment, this hour, this day."

Seven words, once spoken, left her completely drained. She turned slightly to Potter and collapsed. He caught her up then went down as his own knees gave way. He was cradling her close, sobbing and gasping.

The battle was over, the war was won. It took a short while for the news to trickle through the lines, but it was done. Very few Death Eaters escaped. Severus and Lucius were rounded up with the others, but quickly separated from them.

It took seven days to gather, identify and bury the dead.

Another seven weeks to decide how to handle the accused.

Seven weeks in Azkaban. But without the Dementors, it was just simply boring. Too much time to think.

Seven.

Seven years of war.

Seven years since Dumbledore fell at his feet.

Seven hours of running from Hogwarts with Draco before they found the others. Only to face seven days of torture in the hands of Riddle's rage.

Seven weeks of believing Lucius had killed Draco at Riddle's command despite Narcissa's begging. Only to learn that Lucius had spirited the two away into hiding.

Seven years of cowering at Riddle's right hand and feeding information back to the Order. Seven years of constant stress. Would this be the day I die? Never to grow old, to have a family.

Seven

Seven had been the number of Weasley children in the beginning of the war. Bill had no head for potions. Charlie had been mediocre. Percy had been irritatingly knowledgeable but detested the work. The twins, scarily brilliant in the pursuit only to come up with the most obnoxious use for them. Ronald, one of the golden trio, pathetic at best. And Ginny, quiet but steady in her work. He'd taught them all.

Their house fell early on. Burned to the ground by Riddle himself. Rumored to be where Narcissa and Draco had been hiding, it was empty by the time they got there. In his rage, Riddle had destroyed most of the surrounding woods and killed two of the Death Eaters who had relayed the information. He'd already somewhat forgiven Lucius for failing to kill his family and never suspected that it was Lucius himself that had passed word of the danger on to the Order.

But a house was just a house.

And a family was created by children.

Charlie had fallen in Romania. His body buried there, never to return to Britain.

Percy fell at the Ministry and was buried with full honors by the Minister. He fell never having repaired the breach with his family. And he fell trying to bargain his way into Riddle's favor. Of course that part was left out of the historical record. Politics always come into play in a war.

And Ronald. One third of the golden trio. Died in battle over Gryffindor's dagger in North Scotland. Stabbed through the heart with it by his former pet rat. What was left of Pettigrew after Potter and Arthur's rage rotted where it fell in the ruins of the castle. Ronald was carried home and buried quietly.

Leaving only four children. Still a family, but no longer seven.

Bill never developed the Werewolf syndrome. He was scarred and damaged but no worse then that. Married in the beginning of the war, he and Fleur controlled most of the financial dynamics of the war. Everyone fighting had to be fed, clothed, and housed . Thanks to them, they were.

The twins always seemed to escape unscathed. Thanks to their inventions, many lives were saved or hidden away as needed.

And little Ginny… he really didn't know much about what she was doing. She…

Someone was coming. Several someones.

He caught Lucius' eye, now wide open and alert. Both men rose and stood at the cell door.

"Both of you, gather your things and follow me," the guard ordered.

"We had things? Wish you'd mention that," Lucius said to Severus.

"Sorry. That was very selfish of me," Severus retorted.

They were led silently to a small cage and shoved in roughly. They stood a long moment, chest to chest, face to face before squirming around so that they stood back to back.

With a sudden jerk, they found themselves in the middle of the Wizengamot facing every member of the court.

And in the center. Harry Potter. He gave them barely a glance before stepping forward.

"It's very simple as I have been saying for weeks now," Harry said. "You need only look at the memories I have provided. Severus Snape did kill Albus Dumbledore" he waited a mere second for the gasps and murmurs. "AT HIS COMMAND. Dumbledore was dying a hideously slow and painful death. His so called murder at Snape's hands allowed Snape to solidify his position in Tom Riddle's good graces."

"These aren't your memories," a voice called down.

"No they are Hermione Granger's memories but you can see yourself that they've not been tampered with. If need be she will come and testify as to…"

"That won't be necessary," another voice said. "Please continue."

"And the other memories are my own," Harry said. "The final battle would not have been successful without both Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy provided key battle plan information. And both of them participated in the final killing of Voldemort. " He ignored the gasps this time. "Their actions more then counteract anything either of them did in this war."

Seven years of war

Seven weeks in Azkaban

And seven minutes to decide their fate.

"Bonds will be set based on deed and misdeeds. When you can pay, you will be released, all charges dropped."

Snape sighed heavily. Malfoy would be out in minutes. His family fortune would insure that. And if he paid for Snape, Snape would be his servant until the debt could be repaid. But would he?

"I'll pay the bond for both, please calculate them immediately," Harry said. "Neither of them will be returned to Azkaban." He walked away and left them in their cage. To wait. A while.

But then they were freed. Seven years, seven weeks, seven days, and seven hours after Severus chose a path he was certain would end in his death, he walked out of the Ministry a free man. Well somewhat free.

Harry led them to a car sitting on the street. He gestured to the back then climbed in the drivers seat. The ride was taken in absolute silence. Severus dozed off at some point and woke only when the car pulled to a stop. He lifted his head from Lucius' shoulder to see a small country cottage.

Harry was sitting behind the wheel staring at the house.

"So how long are we to be your slaves, Mr. Potter?" Lucius snarled.

"You are free to go, Malfoy. I have all the papers you will need. And the address of where to meet your wife." Harry slipped from the car and opened the back door.

"And me?" Severus asked as he rose to his full height which was just a bit taller then Harry.

Harry looked at him for a long moment, "You are free as well, but I have a favor to ask first."

"There are no favors for slaves, Potter," Lucius smirked.

"I don't have any need for slaves. I have need of a potion. A particularly complex and delicate potion and I need a master to brew it." Harry swallowed hard. "You are the only one I trust." He reached into the front seat and pulled out two packets. "I am asking you. Please." He handed each of them a packet, then a book of potions to Severus. A book with a phoenix feather pressed inside to mark a page. And with that he turned and went into the cottage.

Lucius immediately ripped into the packet. "Freedom. It's our freedom Sev."

Severus opened the book and read the potion marked. He took a deep, shaky breath, "You should go."

"Severus, come on, you owe him NOTHING. If you feel the need to pay back the bond, I'll do it."

Severus shook his head, "Lucius, we are alive thanks to the blood of children. All those that sacrificed themselves. I need to try to save this one."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is only one reason why he would need me to brew a potion, no matter how difficult. It's for her."

Potter stood in the miniscule kitchen watching a kettle. He didn't look around as Severus entered. "There are two rooms through there. One can be used as a bedroom. The other is set up in a makeshift potions lab. Small loo is off to the left. Shower takes a bit to warm up. I've stocked the kitchen and the lab. If you need anything else, please let me know. And please keep to this side of the house." He poured the water into a tea pot.

"It'll take a week to brew the potion."

"Well then you'd better get started," Harry replied softly. It was only as he turned that he realized Malfoy was still there. "We may need more food if you're staying."

"Potter," Severus said to stop him. "You know what this potion does? She told you?"

Harry nodded, "And that it's very valuable. When you're done, you can take what she doesn't need. And anything else from the lab. Just leave me the belladonna."

Severus clenched his jaw and went to examine the lab for himself.

"What is this potion?" Lucius asked as he stepped into the lab.

"It has no name."

"How can a potion have no name?"

Severus shrugged as he began to carefully measure several liquid ingredients.

"What does it do?"

"She's dying."

Silence for a long moment. "What does it do?" barely a whisper

Severus sighed and put down the cup he held. He leaned against the table and let his head fall forward. "It's a highly dangerous combination of toxins along with a powerful mystical cure. If the cure can fix what the spells did to her, she'll heal. If not…" he let out a soft sound that may have been a sob. "if not, the toxins will kill her."

"Merlin," Lucius rubbed a hand over his face.

"You really should go," Severus said. "I cannot have any distractions during this, especially in the beginning. It is a highly detailed sequence of ingredients and spells."

"I'm not going anywhere," Lucius replied. "He paid for me too. I may not be able to do anything potion wise but I can certainly keep you in tea and biscuits while you do what you need to do."

The first three of the seven days passed in a blur of cutting, measuring and brewing. When he had a few minutes, Severus dropped to a cot in the corner to sleep. True to his word, Lucius kept a plate of biscuits, sausages and other food stuffs just outside the door on a small table. Tea and water was always there as well.

After the third day, the potion needed to simmer for four days undisturbed. Severus rubbed his eyes then looked down at his hands then to his clothes. He hadn't left the lab since he'd begun.

"I smell like the floor of an Owlery under the July sun," he said to himself as he emerged.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Lucius replied from the kitchen. He turned from the window where he stood sipping a cup of tea. "Shower is free. Potter is outside in the garden."

Severus was going to ask more, but got another good whiff of himself and grimaced. Shower first. He emerged a short while later dressed in the clothes that appeared while he was under the water. Lucius was still at the window.

"I've done nothing but eat, read, and sleep for the past three days," Lucius said in greeting. "Potter won't let me passed the kitchen doorway."

"You could always leave," Severus replied.

"You'd've starved to death in there by now. I'll leave when you leave."

Severus glanced from the window to the doorway. "Potter still outside?"

"Manual labor in a garden. Makes absolutely no sense. Yeah he's still there."

"Let me know if he comes in," Severus strode across the kitchen and through the doorway. The rest of the cottage consisted of a small sitting room, another bath, and a bedroom. The bedroom was flooded with diffused light and held only a bed, a wardrobe, and a dresser. The dresser held a small vase of flowers. The bed held a thin pale witch. Sleeping Beauty. A memory of an old fairy story his Muggle grandmother had read to him floated through his mind. Followed by the stories of Saint Bernadette, laying in her coffin untouched by the ravages of time.

As though she heard his thoughts, or maybe he spoke them aloud, she smiled slightly, "I'm not dead yet." Her voice was dreadfully soft. Her eyes, when the opened, were red streaked. When she blinked, a single red stained tear fell down her temple.

"I'm brewing the potion now," he whispered.

"Thank you," she replied.

"You understand, fully, what it will mean when you take it?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I do."

"Do you want anything? Need anything?"

"Just one, when you leave, take all of the potions ingredients with you. Don't leave anything behind for Harry. Please."

"He'll find another way," Severus said.

"Maybe. But there's no need to make it that easy for him."

And with that she fell back to sleep.

"He's going to kill himself, isn't he?" Lucius was in the doorway.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Only if she dies," Harry said from behind him. He'd entered silently. "I won't live without her. It's that simple. And it was also simple that I asked you not to come back here."

"The potion is simmering. It must not be disturbed for the next four days," Severus said. "In that time…"

"You could leave," Harry suggested.

"Could but won't. Tell me what you need done," Severus said.

"She wants to go sit in the garden. I want to get it in better shape first."

"Fine, let's go."

"Go where," Lucius followed griping, "We're going to work? Outside? In the dirt?"

Four days passed much too quickly. The potion was done. Severus stood over it, fighting tears. Life was not fair. This should not be her fate.

"He's taking her outside," Lucius said from the doorway.

Harry carried her gently to a seat set up with a thick warm blanket. He sat her down and wrapped her up quickly.

"I'm OK," she whispered. She was painfully thinner, skin pulled taut over her bones. Her hair was still a bit frizzy but was thinner. Her eyes reflected the pain within. "It's a beautiful day."

Harry smiled then turned away for a moment to try to gather himself. He ran a hand through mussed hair.

"Your scar is gone," Severus said. "I just noticed."

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he blinked away the tears. "Healed without it after Hermione's spell that day."

"You look very different," Lucius added.

Harry took his seat next to Hermione. "Tell me when you get cold."

She smiled, "I'm always warm enough when you're around."

He leaned into her.

Lucius took a step back. Severus caught his eye and they went back inside.

"She's so weak," Lucius said. "She's going to die. Isn't she?"

"There's always hope. But yes, I think so."

Harry carried her back inside just before dusk. He passed the other two without a word and took her directly to the back bedroom. After a moment he emerged and reached for where the vial sat on the table.

"We could wait," Severus said. "Once brewed the potion is stable for two days before it needs to be placed under a stasis spell."

"She is suffering," Harry whispered. "Please just let me have it and leave."

Severus nodded, "May I have a minute first? There is something I would like to say to her."

Harry stepped out of the way and walked across the room rubbing his chest. Lucius watched as Harry leaned against the far wall and began to sob. Not sure what to do, Lucius went to him and laid his hand on the younger man's back.

From in the bedroom came the sound of shattering glass.

Harry whirled around and darted.

In the room, Severus was holding Hermione as she arched on the bed. The potion vial lay splintered on the floor.

"I was supposed to give it to her," Harry snarled as he leapt onto the bed and helped hold her still.

"You didn't need to be the one Potter." Snape replied as she suddenly relaxed in their hands.

"How long?" Harry's voice broke.

"Seven minutes," Snape whispered. "Then we'll know."

Harry laid down next to her and pressed his lips to her ear. "Can you hear me? I love you. I've loved you since the beginning. That first day on the train. I think you are beautiful and brilliant. A bit scary. But all together it is amazing. The night of the Yule Ball. Merlin I have never seen anything so beautiful as you coming down those stairs." He talked constantly through the tears that fell.

Severus knelt next to the bed in a position of prayer as he watched her every breath.

Lucius stood leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and a fist pressed to his mouth.

Suddenly she coughed harshly. Harry fell silent with a whimper.

Her eyes flew open and she turned her head to lock her gaze with Harry. "Love you…"

"No," he cried.

Then she arched again gasping. After a second, she collapsed bonelessly and her breathing stopped.

Harry was gasping sobs. He pressed a hand over his mouth to silence himself.

One second

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Gasp. Rattle.

Gasp. Choke.

She gasped again and her eyes flew open. Blood poured from her nose and mouth. Thick and dark. She began to sweat heavily. After a second, the sweat turned to a sickly green. She began to shiver violently. More choking.

"She's purging," Severus snatched her to sit up.

Bloody tears fell down her face as she vomited into the basin Lucius just managed to place in front of her.

"What's happening?" Harry screamed.

"Lucius go run a tub. Warm but not hot." Severus commanded. He then looked to Harry. "It's working." She was still gasping for air as foul liquid surged from every pore of her body.

"She's healing?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Severus smiled at him, "Yes she is."

"Tub is ready," Lucius called.

It was a filthy and disgusting hour as Hermione's body purged itself of all the toxins within. The spell damage emerged first followed by the poisons she took in with the potion.

"What should I do to the sheets?" Lucius asked at one point.

"Burn them," Severus called out.

"Gladly."

After an hour, Severus drained the tub and filled it with clean water to bathe her. He'd quickly gotten over any embarrassment over her nudity. Thankfully she was too ill to notice and Potter seemed accustomed to it.

Clean and dry, they dressed her in clean nightclothes and Severus carried her back to bed himself. Lucius had remade the bed with clean sheets. He helped lay her down and cover her up. She gave them both a smile and was instantly asleep.

Harry was still sitting on the bathroom floor. His hand pressed to his chest as he began to gasp.

"Potter?" Severus went to him.

"Can't - gasp - breathe."

"Yes you can," Severus yanked him to lay down on the floor and placed a hand to the center of his chest.

"Heart."

"Your heart is fine. It just thought it was breaking." Severus pressed and released. Gently but firmly. "Focus on your breathing. In and out slowly. In. Out. In. Out."

"What's happening?" Lucius dropped to his knees.

"Panic attack."

"Sorry," Harry's eyes welled up again. "Stupid."

"Love is never stupid," Lucius soothed.

Severus snorted a laugh, "Love is always stupid."

This brought a laugh from Harry. And a calming series of breaths. "She's going to be OK. She's OK."

"She is going to be fine," Severus said. "And she will always be immune to most of the poisons she just purged from her body as well as some of the spells."

"We don't know which spells she was hit with." Harry squirmed around and sat himself up. "God I am tired." His head fell back against the tub.

"Come on then," Lucius pulled him to his feet and half carried him into the bedroom.

Severus stayed on his knees in the bathroom for a long moment. "Thank you. Whatever gods are listening. Whichever fates intervened here. Thank you."

To be continued…

Harry Potter - Sevens

AN - I kind of rush through my thoughts on the final book so here they are. OK so as I see it (and if I'm right, I'm going to Vegas) the last Horcrux is inside Harry. Riddle didn't expect to fail that night so when he did there was only one place to put the last piece of his soul - Harry. It explains why Harry has such a strong link to Riddle. It even explains the scar. And I know someone is going to die. It's an almost absolute side effect of a war. I hope it's not Harry. Am in pure denial that it be Harry. But Someone will and in this story someone did. Many someones did. And I know my impression comes more from the movies then the books but I have always sensed a strong connection between Harry and Hermione. Emma and Daniel are wonderful actors and have such a presence and a connection on screen that I can't see passed it to either Harry and Ginny or Hermione and Ron. So this is how I wrote it. Also I don't like the idea of Snape as an enemy. He did too much good over the years to have made such a complete turn around. After all in book 6 when he killed Dumbledore he thought the only witnesses were Dumbledore himself and the Death Eaters. As for Malfoy, parenthood is the strongest bond in the universe. If anything could snap Malfoy into the light, it would be the threat to his child. Pure blood, one son. It's not like he'd turn his back.

Thanks for listening, hope you enjoyed this story


	2. 2 From enemies to ?

Severus awoke abruptly as always. After assessing the room and finding no immediate threat, he settled back down on the cot in the makeshift potions lab. He smiled slightly as he felt himself truly relax for the first time in so very long. He managed to lay there for all of five minutes. Then he rose to begin the day.

Cleaned up and dressed, he glanced into the small bedroom next to the lab. Lucius Malfoy lay flat on his back with his hands folded over his chest. Ever the gentleman, not a single hair was out of place.

He moved further on. The small kitchen was flooded with the dawns early light. The house was quiet and peaceful; the only sounds came from the birds in the trees outside.

Harry was sprawled on his back in the bed. Legs spread, taking up most of the space; one arm held Hermione to his chest who was curled against him in the little remaining room, the other arm was tucked up under the pillow. As Severus moved further into the room, he realized that Harry's wand was hidden by the pillow and was firmly grasped in his hand. Still a soldier. He hated that it made him proud. Well maybe he didn't.

Hermione was still brutally pale with harsh bruises under her yes. Skin still tight over bone. She would live, of that he was sure. But she wasn't well yet. With that thought, he whirled to return to the potions lab. It only took a second to realize that he didn't have many of the ingredients that he would need. Potter had planned for the main potion but really hadn't anticipated needing anything more. Except of course the belladonna.

He crept back into their bedroom and carefully lifted the small bag of coins from the bedside table. Hermione shifted slightly and her breathing hitched. In his sleep, Harry turned his head to rub his chin across her hair. Both settled back into stillness.

He left the room and went back into the kitchen. He found a slip of parchment and a quill and started to write a note when some sense of stubbornness hit him. He crumpled the parchment and shoved it into his pocket. Grasping his wand and the bag of coins, he slipped out of the house silently. He made his way along the path until he felt the passage through the wards. He looked around to get his bearings then he apparated to Diagon Alley.

In the early morning, Diagon Alley was just coming to life. Venders were just starting to place wares outside of their doors. Everyone of them watched him pass. And the whispers began. He forced himself to ignore them and went straight to the apothecary shop. He entered and paused to inhale all of the familiar scents.

"Get out," a voice snarled from the back of the shop.

"Sorry?"

"GET. OUT." The shop owner was a medium height, extremely wide man with whom Severus was very familiar. He'd been doing business with the man since he started teaching at Hogwarts. "Get out of here. MURDERER!"

Severus forced himself to take a deep breath. "I have need…"

"You have need to GET OUT. I will not sell to you, murderer."

"I have faced the Wizengamot and been released," Severus said through clenched teeth.

The man simply shook his head. "You're not innocent."

"I never claimed to be innocent."

"Get out now or I will call for an Auror."

"Go ahead. Call. I have critical needs which I can only locate here or I certainly would take my business elsewhere."

"I will not sell to you!"

"Will you sell to me?"

The voice was strong. Steady. Sure. So unlike it had ever been whenever they'd talked. Severus actually blinked twice to be sure the boy stood in front of him. Not a boy. Not anymore. Neville Longbottom had proven himself a man and a soldier long before that final battle where he stood shoulder to shoulder with Arthur Weasley to take down Riddle. Again he was struck by how tall he stood.

The shopkeeper had fallen into the more familiar simpering mode of operation. "Oh, Mr. Longbottom, welcome, welcome." The man actually tripped over his own feet trying to come around the counter to greet him. "Sir, what can I do for you?"

Neville smiled in acknowledgement. A smile that quickly disappeared. "You can gather any items that Professor Snape requires and package them with all due care."

The man stammered and stuttered then, "Of course sir." He glared at Snape, "Do you have a list?"

All of the ingredients were wrapped and boxed. Snape paid an unheard of sum and strode from the store. Longbottom followed calmly. "Sorry for interfering, Professor, sir."

Snape stopped and let out a long breath, "Longbottom I am no longer a Professor. And if you didn't interfere, I most likely would be without the items I require."

"Is… is she OK?"

He didn't need to ask who he meant. "She's alive."

"So I assume these things are to help her… get OK?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's go."

"You're going with me?"

Neville nodded, "Been kicked out of the house. Again. So was going to wander around here for awhile. But if they're OK, then I can go there. People around here look at me weird." Indeed, the same people who were glowering and muttering at Severus were practically bowing to Neville. "It's happening a lot. And it gives me the creeps." As they walked through the increasing number of people, Neville stayed close to Snape. "Makes me wonder how Harry stayed sane for so long."

From the apparition point of Diagon Alley to the edge of the property of the small cottage, Snape then Neville popped. Neville had taken one of the boxes from Snape and now carried it up the path. He knocked once and opened the door. The cottage was brightly lit, with all of the curtains thrown open wide. They dropped the boxes in the kitchen and followed the voices out into the garden. Malfoy sat across in a chair, sipping a cup of tea. With a laugh, Neville passed Snape and went straight to where Hermione sat on the small couch, wrapped in a quilt. He leaned over and wrapped her in his arms.

She smiled at him and patted his back. "Good to see you, Neville."

"OH. It's so great to see you."

"Hey," Harry emerged from the cottage, "Get your hands off of my girl." He walked over to the couch and sat at her feet, tucking the blanket more firmly around her

"Soon," Neville laughed as he gave Hermione one more squeeze then moved over to flop into a chair.

"Speaking of girls, which by the way," Hermione pointed a finger at Harry with a glare, "How's yours?"

Neville rolled his eyes, and altered his voice, "I'm so fat," he rounded his arms in front of his abdomen, "I'm so ugly and hideous. Don't look at me," he covered his eyes with one hand and waved them away with the other, "Just go. Go away." He straightened and spoke normally, "So I did." He sighed. "She's fine. Her mother is there. I'll go back. Eventually."

Lucius and Severus exchanged looks of total confusion.

"Susan is pregnant," Hermione explained.

"Susan. Susan Bones?" Severus asked.

"Susan Bones Longbottom, if you please," Neville corrected. "Married three years now." He tapped the ring on his finger. "She's still furious that I got her with child just in time for the final battle. But she'll forgive me. She always does."

From the cottage came the sound of bells ringing.

Harry rose and moved closer to the doorway, placing himself between Hermione and the cottage.

"Someone has apparated in," Lucius said to Severus as he rose to stand along side Harry.

"Hello? Everyone awake?" came Arthur Weasley's greeting.

Harry visibly relaxed. "We're back here, Arthur."

"Well hello all… Lucius… you're here," Arthur stood in the doorway frozen in astonishment. "Dear Lord." He turned and fled.

"Well," Lucius turned. "That doesn't make me feel paranoid at all. No not in the slightest."

A single bell rang. A long solemn sound.

"That's a good spell," Severus praised. He looked to Hermione, "Yours I assume."

She simply nodded.

"I went to Diagon Alley to pick up a few more ingredients. You should take a strengthening potion and possibly a blood replenisher. I took the coin bag from your bedside."

"That's fine," Harry replied as he settled back next to Hermione. He rested his arm on her upraised knees.

The warning bells rang again, but before anyone could move, they heard running footsteps. "LUCIUS!"

Lucius turned just in time to catch Narcissa as she leapt into his arms. Arthur followed around the corner of the house a bit more sedately.

"Why didn't you come? I thought you'd just left. Just disappeared," Narcissa was caught between laughing and crying, nearly on the verge of hysteria.

"I just. I just. I needed…" Lucius stammered a reply as he held her close. His breath shuddered and caught. "God you're here."

The couple simply stood in the center of the garden, holding each other tightly. The others had averted their eyes out of respect for their moment. Harry stared into Hermione's eyes. 'I love you' he mouthed. 'Love you too.'

"God," Narcissa pulled away for a second and rubbed her hands over her face. "I can't believe," she laid a hand over her mouth. Then she seemed to realize there were other people around. "Hermione. So glad to see you up and about." She smiled to Harry and Neville. "Severus."

Lucius reached over and ran a hand through her hair, "Narcissa. My Narcissa."

"Oh, Lucius there is so much to tell you. But most important. You are a grandfather!" she clutched his hand in between hers.

"I'm a what?"

"Grandfather. Twins. Both boys."

"Twins?"

"That's why I was coming here," Arthur said. "They were born last night."

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley?" Lucius started. He turned to face Arthur. "Your daughter and my son are together? Have children together?"

"As of last night, yes. Granddad," Arthur grinned widely. "I still can't believe that my youngest child was the first to make me a grandfather. And to another set of twin boys. She's fine," he smiled to Harry. "She's exhausted and utterly beautiful. And she's fine. They're all fine."

"Come," Narcissa urged. "Come see them. Come see Draco. He was so torn. He wanted to come, but couldn't bear to leave Ginny and the boys yet. Ronald and Charles, they named them. Ronald Arthur Malfoy and Charles Lucius Malfoy."

"I… I… yes, let's go," Lucius nodded. "Severus…"

"Go my friend, give Draco and Ginny my best wishes," Severus smiled and offered his hand

Lucius caught him in a firm hug, "My brother. This new path in life is going to be a good one."

Just then there came a growl from Neville's pocket. He jumped and yanked out a small pocket watch. He opened it to reveal a sweaty and swollen Susan. "Neville come home now," she snarled.

"Oh my. Is it… is he…"

"Neville darling just come home, OK?" she smiled. "I love you."

Then the image moved and a new woman appeared, "Hello my son."

"Hello mum."

"Susan's mother," Arthur whispered to Severus.

"She's just begun to labor but would really like you here."

"I'm coming," he was already running. "BYE!" was followed a mere second later by the warning bell.

Arthur touched Hermione's head as Lucius and Narcissa began to leave as well. The bell tolled three more times in quick succession.

"Well," Severus looked to Harry and Hermione.

"That was exhausting," Harry laughed.

Hermione sighed, "Has it? So it's not just me?"

Harry sobered and rose, "Back to bed for you." He gently lifted her into his arms. "You've been up far too long already."

"I've only been up for an hour," she protested as she settled against him.

"Yes but you were almost dead yesterday. An hour is pretty good, considering."

He carried her back to the bedroom. Severus went as far as the kitchen and began to unpack the boxes from the apothecary. Harry returned quickly.

"She's asleep already."

"It'll take a while for her to recover," Snape replied.

"I know," Harry nodded. "That's fine. As long as it takes. As long as she's alive."

Snape pushed the bag of coins towards him. "Here."

"Oh yes, thanks."

"I only took…"

"It doesn't matter. It's only money."

"That's easy to say if you've never done without."

Harry met his eyes levelly. "I lived most of my childhood without. And thought everything would be perfect if I was rich. But it couldn't make me happy. It didn't save my friends. It couldn't even save Hermione really."

"Anyone proficient in potions could have brewed what you needed."

"I said it before, I only trusted you to do it," Harry said.

Feeling uncomfortable, Severus gathered the new ingredients and carried them to the lab. "It won't take long to brew these."

"Thank you."

Severus shrugged, "It's not like I have anywhere to go anyway, Potter."

Harry moved to the doorway, "Of course you do. Did you even look at the papers I gave you? Everything is there. The deeds to your family's estate, access to the accounts, even your Potions Master credentials. I wanted to be sure you'd be OK. I owed you that, professor."

"You owe me nothing, Potter. And I'm not a professor anymore. My name is Severus. Or Sev as Lucius is so fond of calling me."

Harry gave a glimpse of a smile, "Very well Severus. I'm Harry. I would appreciate it if you brewed what potions she needs. And welcome your company for as long as you care to stay."

Severus waited until he'd left before lifting his head to stare at the ceiling, "That is some son you've got there Lily."

He emerged a short time later with the completed potions. He found Harry sitting in the kitchen staring at two wooden trunks that had been placed on the table.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked as he placed both vials on the counter near the sink.

"Stalling," Harry admitted. "I put this off, half hoping I wouldn't have to go through them. You know if I'd died, it all would go to Arthur to sort through."

"What is it?"

"My estate. Well the Potter and Black families estates. I was contacted by an attorney when I turned seventeen, but really had other things to deal with at the time. So I told him to send the paperwork to Hogwarts. It's been in storage ever since. I got to thinking today that I really should get it into some order."

Severus reached over and opened one of the trunks. It was full of what looked like large confetti. He lifted a few pieces and realized that each one was a document, shrunk to the size of a postage stamp. He separated out one and squinted to try to read any part of it. But it was so small that he couldn't even make out which family crest was shown. "You're going to have to restore these."

"I know," Harry sighed deeply.

"You know the charm to do it?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you have the ability…"

"Yes, but…"

"Then quit stalling like a child and get to it."

Harry shoved the chair back as he went to his feet, with a fierce scowl at Severus he yanked his wand and waved it at both trunks. _"Restorado papus."_

With a loud whoosh and thump, every paper in both trunks was restored to it's full size. Paper filled the entire kitchen from tabletop to ceiling, wall to counter, spilling across the floor.

"I miscalculated," Severus' voice came from within the swarm.

"Really, you think so?" came Harry's snide response.

"There's no need for an unpleasant tone, Potter," Severus reprimanded.

"Oh I think there's…." WHAM. The table gave way under the weight of the paper and collapsed to the floor causing another flutter storm of papers.

As they settled, Hermione appeared in the doorway, "What happened?" She was sleepy eyed, but held her wand at the ready.

Harry turned and opened his mouth only to close it again. "I broke the table."

She tilted her head to catch a glimpse of the table under the cascade of paper. "Yes. It appears you have."

"Well," Severus brushed a few papers off of his shoulder and head. "If that is all. Your potions are on the counter, somewhere over there," he gestured vaguely. "I'll take my leave."

Harry's expression changed to one of absolute panic as he looked from the paper swarm to Snape. Then he swallowed and nodded, face now resolute. "Of course, prof… Severus. Again we thank you for…"

A smile was spreading across Snape's face, then a laugh burst forth, "I'm kidding Harry. I'll stay and help you sort through all this."

"Yeah, OK, that's kind of scary," Harry shuddered.

"What?"

"You. Joking. Just. New information."

Severus laughed harder at his expression. Harry's face soon split in a chuckle of his own. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them. "I'm going back to bed." Which only made them laugh harder.

Once they calmed, they evaluated the mess. Carefully, Severus crossed the floor to stand in the doorway between the kitchen and the small living room. As one, they moved into the living room and began to clear a work space. Moving the furniture against the wall, blocking the fireplace securely, and rolling up the carpet.

"Together now," Harry said. He stood in the entrance to the back bedroom while Severus stood at the front door. They pointed their wands at the kitchen and together, "_Accio parchments."_

With a loud fluttering crash, the papers flew from the kitchen into the living room. The doorframe cracked ominously as they funneled through in a rush.

"Harry?" called Hermione.

"It's OK, we just moved the papers into the living room," Harry answered. Then in a hushed tone, "And broke the wall."

"Oh. OK."

Severus met him at the doorway to examine the damage. "_Reparo."_ The frame healed slightly, but there was still a large fracture on one side. "Hmph. Maybe she won't notice."

Harry just looked at him over the rims of his glasses. "Right."

"So."

"So."

Looking at the wreckage that had just been the kitchen table, then back at the torrent in the living room.

"Lunch?" Harry asked.

"Lunch sounds good."

To be continued…

Forgot to mention this last time - Any recognizable characters are not mine. They of course belong to the amazing and brilliant J. K. Rowling. Used without permission. Hopefully she recognizes that imitation is the highest form of flattery. We wouldn't write if we didn't love.

Saw the movie today. Wow. Just. Wow.

Should update soon, managed to con my boss into a three day weekend off so…

Hope you enjoyed this.


	3. 3 Telling

They ate lunch. Then with a look of resolved surrender, they returned to the living room and the paper chaos that waited. Severus transfigured several fire logs into boxes for sorting.

"OK so, anything reference to the Black Family can go over here against the wall," Severus pointed his wand and half of the boxes moved silently into a row.

"And Potter over here," Harry's boxes scraped loudly across the floor. He winced, "Whoops." He cocked his head, listening. "I'll just go…" He disappeared down the hall, reappearing after just a second. "She's still asleep."

"That's truly what she needs now," Severus said softly. "We'll wake her later to eat. Arthur left a very large assortment of food in your refrigerator. Including an unbelievable quantity of broth."

"OK so…"

"So no more stalling."

A world map hovered against the wall over the fireplace. Several luminous pins marked various locations around the globe. Each box was now labeled with the family crests of Black and Potter and with a different country or region.

"God what is my family's obsession with Portugal?!?!" Harry moaned. With a wave of his wand he marked another spot on the map and sent a paper to the properly marked box.

"I don't know," Severus replied wearily. "Why on Earth would the Blacks own a third of Romania."

"A third?"

"Well, maybe not, but at least a substantial part."

"Have you found anything that indicates where 'Dragon's Keep' may be located?" Harry had placed several papers into a stack.

"No. Have you come across any that you can't read?"

"Can't read?" Harry started to push to his feet but found he was unable, "Damn."

Snape simply sent a paper floating over to him, "Like this one. It's all gibberish markings. Not any language I recognize."

Harry caught the paper, "It says Dragon's Keep right here on the top."

"It does not," Severus went to his feet, slowly, groaning. "Merlin I am getting old."

"Getting," Harry snorted as he rose to meet him. "God that hurts."

Severus looked at the paper in Harry's hands. "And where precisely do you see 'Dragon's Keep'?"

"Right there," Harry pointed to the top of the page. "In green."

"I just see…" Severus grabbed his hand to move it slightly and suddenly the scribbles swirled around and formed words. "Well."

"What?"

"I can read it now," Severus released Harry's hand and watched the letters switch back to nonsensical marks. He grasped his hand again and again the letters came into focus. He did it twice more, then kept his grip to read the paper.

"Would the two of you like to be alone?" Hermione's voice filled with mirth came from the doorway.

Both men looked up to her, then sprang apart. The paper fluttered to the floor. She stooped to pick it up, still smiling at them.

"Did we wake you?" Harry asked. "We were trying to be quiet."

"No. I woke up a bit ago. Took a quick shower. I'm hungry."

"Well it's… Hell it is nine thirty," Severus blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Guess we'll stop for the night," Harry said. "Molly sent tons of food."

"Good. I am starving," Hermione replied. She paused for a moment in the doorway to the kitchen. "What's Dragon's Keep? And what happened to the wall?"

"You can read that?" Snape scowled.

"Yes. I can read," Hermione replied.

"It looks like nonsense when he tries to read it," Harry explained. "Unless he's holding my hand."

"Ah," she nodded. "So. The wall?"

Severus looked to Harry, "You explain. I'll cook."

They ate a quick dinner of chicken broth and sandwiches. As they sat quietly over tea, Severus began to read a copy of The Daily Prophet that had been delivered at some point during the week. A sudden gasp had him choking on his tea.

"What?" Harry said as he rose to help.

Severus waved him away as he caught his breath, then he glared fiercely at Harry. "This is WHAT." He shoved the paper across to him.

Across the top of the third page of the paper was splashed the vivid red headline, 'BOY WHO LIVES TO MARRY THIS SATURDAY!' Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, will marry this Saturday to long time love interest Miss Cho Chang. Miss Chang one may remember dated the ill fated Cedric Diggory before his unfortunate demise at the hands of you know who.'

Harry let out a loud hoot of laughter, "You think I would have been invited to my own wedding."

"Hhmm, I wonder if Michael will be there?" Hermione wondered absently.

"What? You mean it isn't true?"

"No. I certainly would have mentioned getting married tomorrow. If I'd known about it that is," Harry smiled.

"Who is Michael?" Snape was trying to adjust.

"Michael Corner. Ravenclaw in Cho and Ginny's year. He and Cho have been together off and on, gosh since our fifth year," Harry looked to Hermione for confirmation. She nodded. "Fought well together."

"The Prophet has been more fiction then fact for a very long time. Look, according to them," Hermione slid the paper back to Severus, "I missed your hearing because I've run off with Krum to Northern Russia."

"Durmstrang is in Romania," Severus said softly as he read the article, complete with a photo of Hermione and Krum from the Yule Ball. "Idiots couldn't even find a more recent photo?"

"Probably not," Hermione shook her head. "Certainly not of the two of us together."

"I am sorry," Severus shook his head. "I should know by now not to trust anything controlled by the Ministry." He crumpled the paper and tossed it into the trash can.

"And this is the fourth time they've said I was getting married. Or is it the fifth?" Harry asked as he thought back. "Let's see, it was Ginny, then Cho, Ginny again, then Luna, that girl I'd never even heard of, now Cho again. Guess it was six."

"And then of course there are all the women out there who are having his baby. Or want to have his baby," Hermione snorted. "One even sent in a picture of this precious little infant with a lightening scar penciled onto its forehead. It is truly pathetic."

"I promise not to let it go to my head," Harry smiled as he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You do and I'll call Cho and let her have you," Hermione warned with a smile of her own.

"Fair enough. At least I've been warned," Harry kissed her hand and rose to deposit the dishes into the sink. "Besides I couldn't possibly get married this weekend. There is simply too much to do. Then there is the fact that I'm already married."

"What?" Severus twisted in his chair.

"Yep, two years now," Harry nodded with his eyes locked with Hermione's.

"What? It's not.. I never heard a word… You don't wear rings," he protested.

"I do a lot of our potions work," Hermione said. "Gold is too fragile. And silver interferes with too much. Especially wolfs bane. And um…."

"She was already at too much risk," Harry took Severus' tea cup. "That's why we never announced it formally. And a ring on my finger and a matching one on hers would have painted a huge target on her. We'll have to go pick a pair soon. After we announce that is."

"Your father had a set of platinum rings made for him and your mother," Severus said. "Engraved with an ancient Celtic blessing and set with five stones. Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, and… what?"

"Nothing," Harry whispered. "Please go on."

"I don't know what happened to them. The rings, I mean," Severus stood. "It's possible that Dumbledore gave them to your aunt."

Harry sighed in regret, "If she had them, she'd've sold them."

The moment stretched into an extremely uncomfortable silence.

"I think it's time we get to bed," Hermione broke the silence with a yawn.

"Yes. We should rest," Severus said. "There's still a lot to go through. And we'll talk more."

"That would be nice," Harry replied.

Severus flopped down onto the bed without even taking off his clothes. "Brilliant," he snarled at himself. "Unless he thinks his father proposed in their seventh year, he's going to wonder… Damn."

He thought he'd lay awake for hours, but the next thing he knew, the small windowless room was filled with light from the open door, and he could smell bacon frying. He rose, surprised to find himself anxious to start this new day. He emerged a short time later, freshly showered to find Hermione standing at the stove watching the eggs cook.

"Morning," she greeted with a warm smile. "Coffee's ready. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes."

"Mmmm," Harry came in trying to smooth down his damp hair. He went to Hermione and wrapped her in a hug from behind. "You're up early this morning."

She turned her face to kiss his cheek. "About time I was back to pulling my own weight around here."

"Yes. I was dreadfully tired of carrying you everywhere," he replied as he snatched a piece of sausage from the plate next to the stove. "Morning prof… Severus."

Severus merely grunted over the rim of his cup of coffee.

Hermione sat heaping plates of food onto the table top. They ate in silence. Severus spent the time watching the interaction between the two of them. The connection he'd noticed in their very first year had only grown stronger and brighter with time.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked him.

He looked at her. At them both. He was going to ask questions today. A lot of them. And as he felt he had little to offer back, "Your first year. And a troll let in to the castle who made it as far as the girls bathroom only to be felled by a couple of eleven year old boys defending a frizzy haired little girl. A girl hiding because one of those boys had mocked her." He smirked at their expressions. "You were a very good liar, even back then. But most of the Slytherin girls were talking about it. Once I assured myself that Quirrell hadn't made it passed that damn dog and realized that the troll was no longer in the dungeon, I knew where the bloody thing would end up."

"God we were so young back then," Harry shook his head. "Didn't think of any of the consequences of taking on a troll at that age."

"No. You just thought of protecting her," Severus replied. "You loved her even then."

Harry actually blushed, "I was eleven and knew nothing of love."

That struck Severus sharply and he turned from their gazes.

They sat on the living room floor back to sorting papers. Severus had retaken his seat from the night before, Harry and Hermione sat together on the opposite side. Shoulder to shoulder, leaning together slightly. Connected.

"How did you find them?" Both sets of eyes lifted from the pages they read. "The Horcrux. Cruxes? I don't know…" he shook himself. "How did you find them all?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then Hermione spoke, "Malfoy."

"Draco?"

She shook her head, "Well sort of. When Lucius came to the Order to ask for sanctuary for Draco and Narcissa, he brought something to try to convince us. He had a journal. Riddle's journal from the time when he was creating them. Clues as to what they were and where they were hidden were inside. It was the only reason way we could convince the others to hide them."

"You to convince," Severus realized.

"We saw him. Draco. When Lucius brought him in. And we saw Lucius' reaction. That was all the convincing we needed," Harry said. "But the journal certainly helped."

"So did his information. He was feeding you information wasn't he?"

Hermione nodded, "He would have done anything to protect his family."

"Any father would," Severus replied. Then he took a deep breath. "I saw that in your father Harry. Even if it meant trusting me."

No one spoke for a long time.

"You both know what part I played in their deaths," Severus looked at his hands. "Their blood is as much on my hands as Pettigrew's. But when I realized… I tried to make it right. I went to Dumbledore, who took me to them." He looked to Harry then. Met his eyes. "I hadn't seen either of them in years. And they took me into their home. They listened to what I had to say. I spent two days with them, telling them everything I knew about the Dark… about Riddle. That's when I saw their rings. And the first time I met you. You were just learning to walk and seemed to think I was hilariously funny. You also had an obsession about my nose," Severus rubbed the end of his nose. "Grabbed it any time it came within reach." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I left believing that your father and I had settled our differences. Then Dumbledore told me that they fled the house that very night. Convinced that I would betray their location. He tried to comfort me but I was so angry and hurt. That anger and hurt brewed for the next ten years, until you came to the school."

"Looking just like my father did when he was so cruel to you," Harry sighed.

"And so I was cruel to you," Severus replied. "Merlin what mistakes we made. And Dumbledore… it's wrong to speak ill of the dead but he…"

"He used us. All of us," Hermione said. "It was for the greater good of all. And he would have been willing to sacrifice any of us for the ultimate end. Well, almost any of us," she laid her head onto Harry's shoulder. "He did what he had to do. We all did. He was no more or less than any of us. He was a great wizard. But that's all he was. He wasn't a god. In a way he was simply a father, trying to protect as many of his children as he could."

Harry laid his cheek on her hair. "They say that the end justifies the means. And it does. But it doesn't make the means any easier to live with."

Silence fell again. One by one they went back to sorting the papers. After a long time where the only sound was the fluttering of papers into boxes, Severus spoke again. "Tell me about Ron."

Hermione made a soft gasp and looked to him. But he'd turned slightly and was looking at the floor.

"How much do you know?" Harry asked quietly.

"Very little. Only that it was you three and Arthur. And that Pettigrew did it."

There was a long silence. Then.

"Rats," Harry started.

Hermione shuddered, "There were so many rats."

Severus waited.

"It was right after Draco and Ginny married. Which," Harry let out a short laugh. "Is a whole other story. They didn't have much of a wedding. We just got together after they filed the paperwork. Ron was still so angry about it. But Hermione was the one to realize. Draco truly did love her. Does love her." He shook himself back on target, "Anyway it was a few hours later that we found the link to the castle in North Scotland. Arthur insisted on coming with us. At the time it was just easier to let him come then to fight him. Molly wanted us to wait for the rest of the Order but we were worried that Riddle would find out we knew. She's never truly forgiven either of us." He swallowed hard. Hermione shifted closer to him.

"The castle was in total ruin when we got there. And was completely infested with rats. And it was so bitterly cold. We searched for hours then I just suddenly got this impression that the dagger was in this particular wall. Ron was closer. He'd just spotted the edge of the dagger when the rats suddenly swarmed. We were so focused on them that we didn't see the snake at first."

"Riddle's snake. Nagini." Severus identified.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "It went for Arthur. Ron cast a whole series of spells to knock it back."

"Then Hermione killed it. With the spell you used that time. Second year when Draco and I were dueling?" Harry caught Severus' eyes this time. "The day I found out I was a parselmouth."

"I remember," Severus nodded.

Harry took a deep breath. "The snake was dead. But the rats were still swarming violently. Ron yanked the dagger from the wall. He turned with such a grin on his face. Arthur called for us to leave. Ron started forward and he slipped and fell. God he was laughing. He said something about rat shit. And he was laughing. With the rats scrambling all over him. Laughing full out loud. Then one of the rats…" he stopped a second to control his breathing. "Pettigrew transformed practically on his chest. He grabbed the dagger and stabbed Ron. It happened so fast. One second Ron was in hysterics. The next Pettigrew had shoved the dagger straight into his heart. And the next, Pettigrew had transformed back and joined the swarm. Just one more rat. Hermione went to Ron. Arthur and I went after the rats. Arthur cast a spell. And then Pettigrew was there, collapsed on the floor. He rolled over and began to beg. I don't know what spell I used. And I never heard what Arthur cast. But it broke Pettigrew. Just shattered every bone in his body. Twisted his neck. I guess it was the rage behind the spell. We went back then. But it was too late. Ron was gone." He stopped then, clenching his jaw with his eyes closed. He pushed himself to his feet. "Need some air."

Hermione watched him go with tears streaming down her face.

"I shouldn't have…"

"No. It's OK," she reassured him. "That's the first time he's spoken of it. Even to me. We just," she shrugged and wiped at the tears, "never talked about it. Arthur had to tell Molly and the others." She took a steadying breath. "He died in my arms. He only said one word. Love. Just. Love. I did tell them that."

More soon…

Again - any and all recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed them to play awhile and promise to put them back where I found them.


End file.
